


Switched up

by The18thCenturyboi



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, Personality swap cause discord, jude loves his sister send tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The18thCenturyboi/pseuds/The18thCenturyboi
Summary: Jude Harley is 13 years old when his sister is taken and replaced with some alien, he won’t stand for this at all.
Relationships: Jude Harley/Dammek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Switched up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personality swap!!! I also changed some things to make them fit better with their new personalities. Jude is swapped with Dammek and vise visa whole Joey is swapped with xefros and vise visa

“Wait fuck, Joey what the hell?!” You signal to her frantically over your Walkie talkie. You fucking told her not to touch it, you told her!but she just had to go and touch it didn’t she? Now your whole world and a half has gone up in some green red beam.

Your name is Jude Harley and you’re freaking the fuck out. You’re a solid 13 years old, set to be 14 in a week and your older sister has just disappeared into the never ending void of green and red. You grab your walkie talkie and frantically try to contact her, you have never loved your walkie talkie more then now.

“Joey, Joey Joey Joey! Are you alright? Please be ok.....” silence, you try again.

“Joey, don’t fuck with me on this! If you’re fucking with me then I’ll......I won’t do anything. I won’t do anything at all. Just.....Please just tell me you’re alright” more silence, you almost give up there and then. You’re crying so hard that you can’t see the thing that just stole your sister away and you almost throw your walkie talkie in frustration when you hear it.

“I’m......al...igh.....I’ll....be...fin.....stay safe...” you clutch the walkie talkie close to your chest, you press the button hesitantly to talk. “Love you Joey” at least she’s alright, that’s what matters. 

Next course of action, figure out how to deal with the monsters near you. You scramble through your treehouse and look around. There’s a couple of empty bottles of alcohol your babysitter let you bring up and drink, they taste like shit but they also make you look cool so you’ll suck it up. Your jukebox is still there, the cable is hanging out of your treehouse and back to house. You have no idea how that thing is still running with all this chaos but you figure if you’re going to die then you might as well die with some ill toons.

You quickly flip through the songs until you hit November rain, perfect. You wish you had some rain right now, it sure would help the fire that threatening to eat up your treehouse with you in it. You let the song play for a minute or two until it suddenly stops, you forgot you had to pay two dollars to keep the song going. Piece of shit, why do you even have this thing? 

You angrily stomp around the treehouse until just get so fed up with the stupid machine that you push it out you for tree house! You have to drag it to the window though and with the raging fire going on beneath you you expect the thing to just be kindling for it. The jukebox soars down to the ground before hitting with a satisfying crunch. The whole thing sparks and lights up and you remember that it’s kinda a horrible idea to add electronics to fire. The thing manages to let out enough sparks that the monsters investigate it though. One of them grabs the jukebox presumably to throw back at Jude. It ends up zapping him so hard that he seizes up with the jukebox still in hand, the other ones grab onto him and get zapped as well. They all end up down on the floor with the jukebox seizing. Success? You’ll take it.

The fire isn’t completely gone but you figure that while these monster are gone you can scamper down and figure out a way to put out the fire later. You’ll snatch another gun in your house when you can. You race down the latter and into your manor as quickly as you can. As expected, you find another one of your guns, it isn’t loaded though. You shuffle around the house for a second before you find your ammo. It was hidden in your old stride weapon, a flashlight that you hid until the couch in case of situations like this. You load your gun and stalk around the house quietly, the snake monster that Joey talked about could be anywhere.

You don’t find the snake monster though, maybe it went off to skulk for not getting any tasty human meat. You don’t care what it thinks or does so long as it stays the fuck away from you. you end up finding the key Joey dropped when she went into the attic after a solid twenty minutes of searching. Perfect! Now you can head into the attic, go into the portal and then go get Joey. This’ll just be another story to tell your online friends soon once you get to the attic.

You make your way up the attic with a newfound confidence and unlock the door with a smile. You place the key into your pocket to avoid joeys mistake and open the door casually. You’re thrown off though when you hear a voice poke through as you open the door

“S-STAY BACK! I AM ARMED!” What the hell? Who the tell could that be?

“Im coming in anyways, I’m armed as well. If you’re the one who took my sister then there’s going to be hell to pay” you shove the door open expecting to see some terrifying cultist. Instead you see some short boy with candy corn horns and ridiculous glasses. He’s also gray, this is going to be a long night.


End file.
